M93 Raffica
The M93 Raffica is a burst-fire machine pistol featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign In the campaign, the M93 Raffica is found in "The Gulag", in the armory before looking through the cells for Prisoner 627; the weapon is a little hard to spot, being on the lowest shelf on the right below the AA-12. It is also found in "Loose Ends" in the armory in the basement. It is also found in "Museum". When being held, one of the few noticeable differences between it and the M9 is that the player holds the grip on the front part of the Raffica with both hands. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the M93 is unlocked at level 38 and is classified as a machine pistol, but it is similar to a handgun in most respects, excluding its burst fire and the slightly longer ADS time. Its draw time is almost as fast as that of a handgun, it has absolutely no zoom while aiming down the sights and it reloads very quickly. It has low recoil and high damage, and one burst without Stopping Power is enough to take down a nearby enemy. Due to its low range, Stopping Power is necessary for a one-burst kill at medium and long ranges. As the M93 Raffica is also available for use in Last Stand, the only machine pistol able to do so, it is widely favored among players who use Last Stand, where it is very effective. The M93 Raffica's small iron sights are fairly difficult to use at range, and the front sight is slightly off to the right, so optics are popular attachments. However, an error (similar to the FAL) exists with the Red Dot Sight and the Holographic Sight in which the bullets will strike slightly above and to the right of the dot. Due to the forced pause between bursts, the gun has little effective recoil. However, as a knock-on effect, this pause may be fatal in CQC if the player misses, however using it Akimbo and firing each gun alternatively will basically eliminate the problem. The M93 Raffica is effective when used with Akimbo, especially with the Steady Aim perk equipped. The Raffica, like stated before, is similar to a handgun, in that the Raffica's hipfire accuracy suffers to the same extent as a handgun, making it potent in close combat. However, the Raffica loses its ability to reliably kill in one burst, because there is no ADS. While Akimbo Rafficas are deadly in close quarters, it loses its long range effectiveness, yet it still is possible to aim for headshots at mid range. A very effective attachment for this weapon is Extended Mags, which effectively turns it into a M16A4 but with a faster draw, reload and ADS time, but less zoom. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Extended Magazines Gallery File:M93 Raffica MW2.png|The M93 Raffica. File:M93 Raffica Iron Sights MW2.png|Iron sights. M93 Raffica Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the M93 Raffica. M93 Raffica 3rd person MW2.PNG|The M93 Raffica in third person view. Trivia *Raffica is Italian for "burst". *In the campaign, the M93 Raffica has a different pickup icon. Instead of the normal pickup icon from Multiplayer, it is the M9 pickup icon. *The campaign version of the M93 Raffica lacks the stock the weapon normally has. *The M93 Raffica's default multiplayer magazine does not actually contain enough ammo for a full final burst. The last trigger pull will fire a two-shot burst rather than the typical three-shot one. *While the M93 Raffica and M9 have identical magazine capacities in the campaign, the M93 Raffica's graphic shows a much larger magazine than that of the M9. *When using Akimbo in third Person, the stock of the weapon goes through the players arms. *In third Person the M93 Raffica doesn't have the stock attached. *In the level The Gulag when rappeling down the player seems to have three hands, two on the M93 Raffica and one on the rope. *On the stock there is the word EOTech along with the EOTech logo. *The M93 Raffica's create-a-class image and pickup icon both feature an attachment rail. A rail only appears in game if there is an optic attachment on the gun. ru:M93 Raffica Category:Machine Pistols Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:3 round burst Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Weapons